Dark Woods Circus, Insanity Is Lovely
by Rayofdarkness
Summary: Come one, come all and see what we've done! To the abandoned children loved by no one! From the singing diva to the undead samurai! To the flesh eating man and dancing cries! Watch two lovers make love after the setting sun! Come one, come all...It's fun
1. Chapter 1

**Darkness-chan:** i... i really don't know what came over me... oh dear anime what have i done!

**Author's Note:** to be on the safe side, i'm rating this as M. please be warned that this story is through the eyes of an OC. please excuse any mistakes. sorry.

**Warnings:** well...i don't know how to decribe this story really...it's just really.. REALLY angst...

* * *

><p><strong>Dark Woods Circus<strong>

**Ch.1 – Don't Go Crazy**

_Footsteps._

_Tap._

_Tap._

_Tap._

_Tap._

_Footsteps._

_Tap._

_Tap._

_Tap._

_Tap._

_She could hear them coming closer. Closer. Louder._

_She tried running. Were it her own feet tapping along the water?_

_Water, why was there water?_

_Dip._

_Dip._

_Dip…_

_**Get out. Get out. Get out! **_

_Something was screaming at her. Get out get out get out!_

_Or was she the one screaming…?_

"_AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

She woke with a start. Screaming…

"Get out, get out!" she yelled.

"My Lady, please!" a man yelled.

"Get out! GET OUT!" the small girl screamed in desperation.

"Hold her down! Get the rope!" the man yelled.

She struggled against strong arms. They were coming to get her. They wanted to…to….

"No! Get out! Get ouuut!" the girl cried.

"Dear god why is she screaming?" a woman cried in earnest.

"Stop it! Noooo!"

A man came in with rope and began tying the girl's hands. The small girl screamed again, begging the men to get out and let her go.

"AAAHHHHHHHHH!"

…

….

…..

The screaming had stopped after an hour or so. A woman stood crying outside the girl's room and the man that had been holding the small girl down hugged the woman.

"Oh Kiyoteru….what are we going to do…?" the woman cried.

"I'm afraid there's nothing we can do Lola….." the man named Kiyoteru said in a sad, low tone.

"Call a doctor! There must be a reason for these constant nightmares our little girl is having!" the woman named Lola yelled.

Kitoteru shook his head.

"Fine…I'll try one more time…"

With that, the man left as the woman continued crying….

…

….

…..

_Red….everything was red…._

_Dip._

_Dip._

_Dip…._

_She looked around her. It was dark._

_Dip._

_Dip._

_Dip._

_Was that the sound of water? _

_She felt like she was lying in water…._

_Dip._

_Dip._

_Dip…._

_But then….why did the water feel so warm? It felt sticky. Is that what water normally felt like?_

_Tap._

_Tap._

_Tap._

_Footsteps again?_

_She tried to sit up but she couldn't_

_Tap_

_Tap_

_Tap…_

_They were getting closer…..louder…_

_There was a pounding in her ears…was it her heart?_

_**Get out…get out….get out….**_

"_No….stop…" she whimpered._

_**Out, out, out, out….**_

"_N-no….stop it…." she begged._

_**….**_

"_My god, please stop!" she yelled._

_She finally sat up only to look down at her hands in horror._

_Red….they were red…_

_It smelled like iron….and rotting flesh…._

_She scratched her wrist, trying to wipe the blood off. She scratched harder and harder until…_

…_her own flesh was peeling off….._

"_Oh my god…."_

_**God can't save you….**_

_Red soaked hands jumped from the pool of blood the small girl was sitting in, pulling her down._

"_Noo-grahh!"_

_They touched her with filthy hands, covering her mouth and soaking her tongue with foreign blood, dragging her in further. She reached out her hand, trying to scream, but only gagging herself further._

_The bloody walls closed in, closer, tighter…._

_Until her body was gushing out bits and pieces of her insides through every opening…_

"_**AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_

…

….

…..

Kiyoteru burst into the small girl's room and found her in a corner. His eyes widened and Lola cried heavy tears, asking god what she had done to deserve such a sick daughter.

"Don't go crazy, don't go crazy, don't go crazy…" the girl whimpered, rocking back and forth.

Kiyoteru slowly walked up to his disturbed and bleeding daughter. Her arms were colored in deep red.

"Akino….sweetie…" he tried gently.

"Don't go crazy, don't go crazy…." the small girl said in a louder voice.

"Akino…it's me, your father..." Kiyoteru slowly reached out his hand.

The girl's eyes widened and she screamed, banging her head on the side of the wall.

"Don't go crazy, don't go crazy, DON'T GO CRAZY!" she screamed.

She began laughing as she continued to hit her head, again…

And again….

And again…..

Until Kiyoteru stopped her from ultimately killing herself….

…

….

…..

A doctor came ten minutes later.

There was nothing he could do….

The small girl was classified as mentally ill and needed some serious medical attention from professionals.

Lola begged Kiyoteru not to let their daughter go, but, as the small girl's father, and as much as he loved her, there was nothing he could do to save her.

Kiyoteru signed the papers to have Akino sent to a mental institution.

…

….

…..

And that was when the nightmares ended…..


	2. Chapter 2

**Darkness-chan: **opps, messed up the line break... anyway, please...enjoy?**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ch.2 – I…I…I…<strong>

Everything was white.

The walls, the rooms, the dress she wore, were all a pretty crisp and clean white.

Her room was white. The walls were clean and soft.

Everything was white….

But the place smelled like iron….

She curled into herself.

Where was she? What was she doing here? Why was she here? Did she do something wrong? Did her parents not love her anymore? What did her parents look like? Why couldn't she remember?

"Rwaaar…"

She jolted. In her room was a boy? He had blue hair and a white coat on too. He was on all fours, staring at her. He tilted his head to the side. Was that…blood running from his mouth?

"Ah….ahh….." the girl couldn't find her voice.

The boy….thing….crawled over to her. The small girl scrabbled into a corner and tried yelling. What…..what happened to her voice? Why can't she talk? Yell? Scream for help?

The blue haired thing sniffed her foot and the small girl pulled it away from him.

What did he want?

"Rwaaaar~" the blue haired thing growled.

The small girl closed her eyes tight. Why was he making that sound?

She pulled at her hair and began crying. However, when she opened her eyes to look, the blue haired boy was gone….

…

….

…..

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Just like in her dreams….she jolted from where she was lying and gripped her arms, scratching them. Where was she? Why was she here?

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

"No…..no, make it stop…." The small girl whimpered.

She heard the door open to the room next to her. It closed again.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

More feet?

There was nothing but silence. The small girl opened her eyes and looked around.

White. Everything was still white.

Wait….what was that sound?

"_Ahahahaha! Yahhhahahahahaha!"_

A saw? A chainsaw? And…the sound of flesh? Flesh? Bones cracking?

Akino covered her ears. Where was she!

…

….

…..

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.

Feet again. More feet. Who was walking around? Why were they walking? Akino dared to stand, her legs shacking, and peeked out her small door window.

A man she couldn't see and…a boy. Not the blue haired one. This boy had blonde hair with his arms tied behind his back. He turned, seeing the small girl.

…and grinned like he had committed a murder.

Akino fell back, curling up and gripping her hair. Where was she….?

…

….

…..

"_I…I….I…I….I…I..."_

Someone was singing….

"_I…I….I….I….I…I…"_

Singing the same word over and over again….

"_I….I…..I….I…..I…..I…"_

Akino covered her ears. What was wrong with these people…?

"_I….I….I…I…I…I...I..."_

"_I…I…I…I…I…I…I…I…I…I…I…"_

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Her door opened and a man covered in black walked in. He grabbed her by the arm and began dragging her. She couldn't scream and she could barely struggle. Where was he taking her? Wait….why was that room's window red?

Iron and rotting flesh. That's what this room smelled like.

The small girl's eyes widened at the table…

It was covered in heads, and arms, and torsos. All rotting and covered in blood. Flies danced around the table of decay.

She struggled then, but was only forced into a seat that felt wet and warm. She felt sick… she struggled, trying to break free.

She saw peeled off flesh and an aqua blue eye staring at her. She screamed then.

"NOOO! GET ME OUT! MOMMY! DADDY!" she screamed.

**God can't save you now…**

The back of her white dress was torn open and rough hands began touching her bare skin. The small girl froze.

"Such a beautiful back…..you should grow wings…" said a man's voice.

"Her eyes are sooo lovely, have you seen them?" said a woman's voice.

"Then I'll leave her face alone. But I do love her back…" said the man.

Then, something stabbed into Akino's back, digging a sharp needle through her skin. Akino screamed so load her voice began going numb after the first two stabs. It felt like thread was being pulled along and the sick sound of squeezed and pulled flesh made the girl vomit. The torment continued to both of her back blades and when it finally stopped, Akino was spitting up her own blood and nearly passed out.

The man walked in front of the broken girl and lifted her head.

"Ahh, her eyes are beautiful. I think we'll make her our main attraction."

"I'll start making the costumes, then," the woman giggled.

"Buuut~" the man grinned.

He looked back at the aqua blue eye that lay on a small tray of peeled flesh and blood.

"I know how to make you prettier…"

…

…..

…

And more screams filled the red room….


	3. Chapter 3

**Ray-chan:** not sure how many people are actually reading this story...oh well, if you like it you like it.

on with the story!

* * *

><p><strong>Ch.3 – Welcome To Dark Woods Circus….<strong>

Every day was the same. Filled with lights and songs and people.

The small girl hadn't seen so many people for a long, long time. Some looked her age, though she couldn't remember how old she was. But she never had the chance to see the people that looked her age. She watched them from a small cage.

In today's show, Miku, the singing diva, would be performing a new song.

Kaito would be walked around for the kids to pet.

Haku and Neru would introduce the young and old to the new performers.

Rin would dance and balance on colorful balls and give out balloons.

And Len would be Rin's double.

Akino watched from her cage. She didn't know that there were knew performers. But it wasn't until later at night, when all the little kids went home and were asleep in their beds.

"L-l-l-laaaadies and geeeentlemen! Pllleeease welcome our n-n-n-new kniiife performer!" Haku staggered.

The lights flashed on to reveal and violet haired young man. He was strapped to a wheel in an old and torn samurai uniform. His fingers were sown as if they had been cut multiple times by a knife and he was missing a leg.

"Wiiiill the kniiife miiiss? Or wiiil Gaaaaaakupo's armor saaaaave him!" Neru cheered.

Haku picked up a knife, and threw it right into Gakupo's chest.

Akino felt herself jump.

Gakupo coughed up blood, but looked up and smiled.

This continued, until there were four knives in his chest, two in his stomach, and one in his head….

Gakupo was let off the wheel. He gave a bow before collapsing on the floor, spilling a pool of his own blood.

The sick crowd cheered and roared for more…..

…

….

…..

The main attraction….

That was what Akino was.

It was mostly sick men wanting to look at her, but women wanted her too. The black crow wings sown into her back wasn't the only thing that caught the peoples eyes.

It was her eyes…

One was her original purple, a purple that was mixed with three different shades, and a blue, a beautiful aqua blue that matched her purple orb.

Her mouth was covered by a black ribbon and she wore a puffy and frilled pale pink dress.

The old men drooled over her and wanted to touch her. Some would touch themselves and groan out loud. Women would giggle and think of sick things they would want to put the girl to do. It made Akino sick….

But if she didn't smile, master would beat her….and do….things….

The others went through the punishment too. Rin was punished the least, since she was always smiling. Miku was punished the most….

Today the master let those horrid men touch her, but only if the price was right. They felt up her arms and touched her face. When one man grabbed her chest, the master whipped his hand and threw him out.

"No one will touch you like that, my dear sweet doll," master whispered to the small girl.

This was her fate…..

She was to be show cased like a doll until the day she festered away.

They would all be trapped in this circus till the very day they died.

Come and see him, come and see him…..

Come and see the twins that double each other

The blue haired boy that likes meat raw

The singing diva falling to pieces

And a broken doll with black wings….


	4. Chapter 4

**Ray-chan: **not really sure why i wrote and posted this. i guess it was more of a "in the moment" thing after watching the Dark Woods series. too much was going on so a had little time to post anything. hope this is okay for now.

* * *

><p><strong>Ch.4 – Sick….<strong>

After the circus was over, the broken children had time to rest. They all wore the same sleeping clothes, which for the boys were white button ups and pants, while the girl just had long button up shirts. But they were allowed their own bed and rooms. The mistress had given them something to eat and retired into her room.

Akino hadn't touched her food. She was rubbing her arms that held those filthy touches. She felt dirty….

"Aaa…ki….no…"

The small girl jolted when a pair of arms wrapped around her neck. She looked to see that it was only Len. It was the same blonde boy she was scared of the first time she saw him. The area around where his right eye used to be was stitched up like a rag doll. He had a blue button for what used to be his blue eye. His right arm and leg were all stitched up with different colors while his twin sister Rin was stitched up the same way he was, but only on her left side.

Len didn't talk much, but he loved being around Akino. She held his other eye and he liked that she was taking care of it. Len liked Akino. He even told her that he liked her.

Very, very much….

"Akino…I'm jealous…." Len murmured.

The small girl looked at him confused when she turned around. She could barely talk and she couldn't remember why. She just remembered that she used to scream a lot. Len took hold of Akino's hand and kissed it. For someone so distorted, he had soft lips.

"Why…?" Akino asked in a soft voice.

Almost as soft as a whisper.

"Those men…..touched you… I'm jealous…" Len pouted.

"Sorry…." was all Akino could think to say.

Len played with the small girl's fingers for a while before he kissed them again. He moved up to the small girl's face and sloppily kissed her mouth.

"Akino…let's do it…" Len said when he pulled away.

"Again…?" Akino asked, tilting her head.

"Those creepy men touched you….so…Len wants to touch you…" the blonde said.

Akino let herself be pushed down and looked up at Len with soft eyes.

"Well….okay…" she said.

Len smirked, making the small girl feel uncomfortable. He began unbuttoning her shirt until he could see the round lumps. He kissed where that horrid man had touched her. Akino let out a soft gasp, since her voice couldn't reach any higher. Len began sucking on a pink nub.

The two had been doing this for a while now. Akino wasn't sure if master knew or not though. The first time hurt. Len had put some part of his body inside of her and it hurt a lot. Len had told her he didn't know what this was called, but he saw the master and mistress doing it. It felt really good after the pain went away.

Len told Akino he loved her that day. Akino didn't know what love was, and she had forgotten what it was to be loved, but, she thought that if love felt good, she was okay with it. If she loved Len, then did that mean she just liked the others? Maybe, because she couldn't see herself doing this with anyone other then Len.

"Len…?" Akino softly called. "Do you do…this…with anyone else?"

"No…I only love Akino…Len really loves Akino…" Len murmured.

He lifted the small girl's shirt up, revealing her legs and special spot. Akino had some stitches on her legs, but that was only because master was experimenting on her. Len didn't like that. The blonde pulled his pants down a little and moved in closer. He bent down and kissed Akino again, lacing his fingers with hers.

"H-hey…Akino….can I do it now…?" Len asked in a shaky voice.

Len was always afraid he would hurt Akino like the first time. He always asked her.

Always.

"Y-yeah….go ahead…" Akino said, gripping onto Len.

Len hugged the small girl tightly as he pushed his way through. He let out a gasp as warmth wrapped around his person. Akino gasped at being filled. She held tighter to Len and gripped his hand.

"Aki…no…Akino is….warm…." Len breathed, kissing the small girl.

Night had fallen and the moon was high and bright in the sky. The two distorted beings moved and held onto each other. There was nothing sicker then this. Nothing was more beautiful. With pasts covered in torture and blood and rotting flesh, how could something seem so wonderful? It was like a personal escape. It was wonderful to feel something other then pain.

Len loved the feeling. He would move in and out slowly as always, but as his insides tightened he would move faster. He would apologize to the small girl under him, but she seemed to like when he moved faster.

Akino loved it. She felt happy when Len held her. She felt safe. It was okay to think that, right? She didn't mind if he moved faster, her body liked it, so she was okay with it.

"L-Len…." the small girl whimpered.

"Well, it seems as though I was right."

Len stopped moving and both turned to see their master leaning against the doorway, a grin on his face.

"M-master…" Len groaned out, his body trembling with need.

"Do continue, this might be interesting," the master chuckled evilly.

Len didn't know what to do and Akino was terrified. She gripped Len's hand tightly and wanted to die right on the spot.

"B-but master…" Len started.

"Continue, or I will punish you both," the master ordered in a dark tone.

Len looked down at Akino. He gripped her hand tight and started moving again.

"L-Len," the small girl gasped.

Len kissed her neck, whispering in her ear.

"Hold on to me….Len will keep you safe…"

They continued, under the ever watchful eyes of their master, the devil himself. What ever sick ideas were bubbling in this mans mind, the two couldn't think of. They soon became lost in each other, forgetting about their master. Len wanted Akino to just feel pleasure and was happy when she would kiss his neck and grip his hand.

Akino was ashamed, but she soon lost all thought of that when Len held her. Safe. She felt safe in Len's arms.

When the two finished, their master had already left. Len stayed with Akino that night.

In his chambers, the master thought of many sick and delightful ways to entertain his perverted guests tomorrow…

…

….

…..

"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you the broken doll, and the Kagamine double."

The curtain to the cage was lifted, revealing not one, but two within it.

One being the broken doll with black wings.

The other a blonde boy with a rag doll appearance.

Both were sitting side by side, wearing noting but nightshirts.

The crowd of lust hungry men and desire driven women looked at the cage of two in confusion, some already hoping for what was to come.

"Now you two, give these wonderful guests a show," the master ordered.

Len already knew, Akino had an idea, and both were scared.

Len looked up at his master, biting his lip and pleading with his eyes. The master grinned.

"There will be no touching, however…"

Len stiffened at the word.

"You are allowed to make requests. These two will do anything your fantasy desires. The one with the highest pay will see his or her fantasy played out," the master grinned at the shared whispers that passed around. "Now, entertain out guests."

Len gripped his hands before moving over to Akino and kissing her. The small girl wrapped her arms around his neck, wanting comfort. Len laid her on the cold floor, slowly unbuttoning her shirt, and whispering in her ear.

"I love Akino…Len loves you very much…I'll keep you safe….so hold onto Len…"

…

….

…..

Come to Dark Woods Circus.

See the blonde rag doll dance and dance.

See the blue haired beast that likes to eat raw meat.

See the new ghost samurai who always comes back unharmed.

See the singing diva sing her voice out.

See the two distorted lovers make love with each other.

Come see, come see….

…

…

…

…

…

It's fun…


End file.
